Otalia Fan Fic: The Right Time
by poetrywife
Summary: Olivia and Natalia's firs time together....


**OTALIA FAN FIC: THE RIGHT TIME:**

"Do you want to come in?" Natalia's soft warm voice spoke the words tentatively, gently.

Dinner had been perfect. Olivia remembered sitting with Natalia, not being able to look away as Natalia talked, smiled and laughed with her…so beautiful…so amazing…so wonderful to be with. Their dinner…the shelter of the restaurant…had ended all too soon…

They had been in this situation before; Olivia inviting Natalia into her room at the Beacon for coffee…for whatever might have happened if either one of them had been ready…but they hadn't been. Now here they were again. Only this time it was Natalia inviting Olivia into the farmhouse. They stood there, hesitant, yearning, unable to take their eyes from one another…both loving, both wanting, both afraid and then Natalia simply reached out her hand, touching Olivia's lightly and then Natalia's words came softly to Olivia's ears…

"I love you, Olivia. I want this, I want us."

Memories of Natalia flashed through Olivia's mind…Natalia and Gus…Natalia in her hospital room…Natalia taking care of her…Natalia laughing with Emma…Natalia crying in her arms…Natalia telling Olivia she loved her in the gazebo…they had been through so much pain together…they had found so much joy together…found love together…

"Natalia, I want this too but—"

Natalia did not let Olivia finish but instead, moved to Olivia, sliding her arms around Olivia, holding Olivia close and laying her head against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia knew that Natalia's simple embrace was Natalia's way of reassuring her…letting Olivia know that she was ready…telling Olivia that she knew they belonged together in every way. Olivia closed her eyes, forcing herself to breath, feeling their shared trepidation, their shared desire arcing against one another within their wildly beating hearts…

When Olivia opened her eyes again she saw that Natalia had lifted her head and was gazing at her with complete devotion…complete longing…this was all that Olivia needed to do…to look at Natalia and know that they belonged together…that this was the right time…so when Natalia smiled softly at her, Olivia slid her hand into Natalia's and they began to ascend the stairs to Natalia's bedroom…

When they reached Natalia's bedroom, Natalia moved inside first, leaving Olivia to stand nervously in the doorway. Olivia watched as Natalia moved to the nightstand by her bed, opened the drawer and took a box of fireplace matches from within. Natalia then turned to look at Olivia. When she spoke, her voice was soft and certain.

"Would you help me light the candles?"

For the first time, Olivia let her eyes leave Natalia's face and move around the room. Natalia had placed elegant white candles everywhere. Olivia then looked at Natalia who was smiling ever so softly back at her. The long fireplace matches…the beautiful candles…they were Natalia's way of showing Olivia that this is what Natalia wanted for them…that there was no rush…no expectations…no doubts…just their love and their desire to be together. Olivia smiled back at Natalia and moved further into the bedroom. Natalia opened the box of fireplace matches, slipped one easily from within, and moved effortlessly to the dresser where the she had placed the first candle, the furthest from her bed.

Olivia moved to Natalia, standing behind her as Natalia struck the match against the bottom of the box and it burst into minute flame. Olivia moved her hand so that it rested on top of Natalia's and they lit the first candle together. Natalia turned to Olivia, lifting her other hand to Olivia's face and caressing it, gazing openly, ardently at Olivia and taking Olivia's breath away.

Natalia then moved to the windowsill, and waited for Olivia. Olivia once again moved to Natalia, standing behind her, lighting the next candle with her. This time Olivia took her slightly trembling hands and caressed Natalia's arms lightly…then with one hand, Olivia gently swept Natalia's gorgeous dark hair from Natalia's shoulder and placed a soft warm kiss on Natalia's neck letting her mouth linger there, enthralled by the softness of Natalia's skin. Olivia was delighted at Natalia's quick intake of breath and even more elated when a soft sigh escaped from Natalia's lips. Natalia then pulled gently away from Olivia, taking Olivia's hand in hers and taking Olivia with her…moving to the nightstand by her bed…to the last candle.

This time Olivia let Natalia light the candle herself while she simply slid her arms around Natalia. Natalia lit the candle then blew out the match. Then Natalia let herself fall gently back into Olivia, and moved her hands so that they were on top of Olivia's. They stood there like that, holding one another, taking pleasure from their simple closeness, breathing one another in. Natalia moved one of her hands from Olivia's and reaching back behind her she touched Olivia's cheek causing Olivia to tremble. Natalia then turned to look at Olivia, taking Olivia's face in her hands and locking her eyes with Olivia's. Natalia spoke, her voice almost a whisper, filled with adoration…

"I love you, Olivia, I love you so much."

Natalia slowly lifted her mouth to Olivia's, brushing her lips so tenderly against Olivia's that an agonizing desire exploded within Olivia…she wanted to take Natalia…take her body and soul and make Natalia hers…but Olivia found herself holding back…Olivia knew that what she felt for Natalia in this moment…in all their moments together was so much more…Olivia wanted to protect Natalia, to comfort her, to support her…to empower her…Olivia wanted to show Natalia how amazing she thought Natalia was…how much she had grown to love who Natalia was…that Natalia was everything to her and that she never wanted to be without Natalia…

Olivia simply began to kiss Natalia then, over and over again…everywhere…softly enticingly…never wanting to stop…Natalia's forehead, Natalia's eyes…Natalia's nose…Natalia's cheeks…along Natalia's neck and finally Natalia's soft, waiting mouth. Olivia savored Natalia's mouth slowly, delicately…hearing the soft delighted sighs falling from Natalia's lips…and feeling the incredible warmth spreading within her as Natalia pressed her body even closer to Olivia's and covered Olivia's mouth with hers…

They parted unwillingly, breathlessly; looking at one another…the potent tension sparking between them and then Natalia took Olivia's hands and moved them to the top of her shirt, expectantly. Olivia looked at Natalia, her hands shaking lightly, her eyes leaving Natalia's and moving to Natalia's chest. Natalia lifted her mouth to Olivia's kissing Olivia once, fervently, permissively and Olivia then began to unbutton Natalia's shirt…taking care with each button, slowly, slowly moving her hands to Natalia's neck, resting them there ever so briefly and then pushing Natalia's shirt open, and pushing the shirt gently from Natalia's shoulders and then completely from Natalia's body, letting the shirt fall lightly to the floor. Olivia then tenderly placed a hand over Natalia's heart, feeling its intense rapid beating…feeling the soft wet tears in her eyes knowing that Natalia's heart was beating for her…Olivia lifted her eyes to look at Natalia's face and saw that Natalia's eyes were closed, her exquisite lips were parted with anticipation…

Olivia pulled Natalia close to her, covering Natalia's mouth with hers once again, claiming Natalia's mouth, her heart, her soul…with her hands she gently undid the clasp of Natalia's bra and slid one strap from Natalia's shoulder…then Olivia kissed that shoulder…lingering there…rubbing her lips against Natalia's incredibly smooth skin…embracing Natalia's now trembling body…Olivia gently slid the other bra strap from Natalia's other shoulder…kissing that shoulder too, softly…lingering…loving the way that Natalia tasted. Natalia wriggled suddenly against Olivia…and Olivia complied, moving ever so slightly so that she could slip the bra from Natalia's body and drop it gently away from them…

Before Natalia could speak or move, Olivia was kissing Natalia again…making love to Natalia's mouth with her lips and tongue…and feeling the pleasure flowing through her as Natalia's mouth explored hers…so lovingly…so fervently…causing Olivia's insides to tremble just as much as Natalia was trembling on the outside. Olivia then gently placed her hands on Natalia's waist, stopping to look at her and seeing the approval in Natalia's eyes, Olivia carefully unzipped Natalia's skirt and slid the skirt along with Natalia's soft, lacey, light purple panties gently down her lovely legs, smiling as Natalia, timidly stepped out of the skirt and panties and then kicked them lightly away…Olivia then stood…

"Olivia…"

"Shh…I just want to look at you…"

Olivia stood gazing at Natalia, her eyes absorbing every exquisite facet and curve of Natalia's body.

"God Natalia…you are so beautiful…I can't breathe…"

Olivia watched as Natalia then held out her hand, a tiny teasing light in her lovely russet eyes.

"My turn…"

Olivia moved to Natalia then and Natalia slid her arms around Olivia, moving her naked body against Olivia's and leaving Olivia wild with longing. Natalia reached up and took Olivia's face in her hands, kissing Olivia deeply, lovingly and then looking at her. Natalia's eyes finally moving down to gaze at Olivia's legs, a soft playful smile on Natalia's lips…

"God you look amazing in those jeans…but they really have to go…"

Olivia could not contain her smile as Natalia promptly proceeded to unbutton the jeans and then using her fingertips Natalia pushed Olivia lightly onto the bed, leaving Olivia in a sitting position, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. Delighted laughter burst from Olivia…knowing that Natalia's spurt of boldness meant that she would always want Olivia as much as Olivia wanted her…that Natalia knew with everything in her…just as Olivia did…that they should be together…

Olivia then found herself holding her breath as Natalia knelt down and pulled the Jeans off…gently…one leg at a time…and then tossed them lightly aside. Natalia then moved closer to Olivia…sliding her hands over Olivia's legs and onto her stomach. Natalia then bent her head and place soft hot kisses along Olivia's stomach causing her body to shudder with delight. Natalia then gently took hold of Olivia's panties, slid them easily down Olivia's legs and tossed them on top of Olivia's jeans. Olivia could barely contain the need that overwhelmed her…

"Natalia…"

"Nope still my turn…"

Natalia moved to the bed gently nudging Olivia over so that she could sit next to Olivia. She began to kiss Olivia…softly…nuzzling Olivia's neck with her lips. Then Natalia moved her hands to Olivia's shirt, painstakingly unbuttoning each button, and then opening the shirt…then moving her mouth along Olivia's neck, kissing her there again and again as she slid first the shirt and then the bra from Olivia's body and let them fall to the bed behind them. Natalia then plunged her hands into Olivia's hair and moved her mouth to Olivia's…kissing, tasting, caressing Olivia's mouth and tongue and Olivia moved her hands to Natalia, pulling her closer, reveling in the contact of their bare skin…

They moved to lay down together, each on their sides…gazing at one another…each exploring the curves of the other's body leisurely, tenderly…faces, arms, breasts, stomachs, legs…and then they were moving together…kissing, caressing…tasting…fitting together so perfectly…wanting to savor each moment…

Natalia pulled Olivia to her, on top of her, covering Olivia's mouth with hers and losing herself in the fiery contact of Olivia's warm beautiful body against hers.

"I love the way you feel, Olivia—you're so beautiful—"

Olivia pulled back to look at Natalia, seeing the complete devotion in Natalia's eyes softly ebbing into need…Olivia moved her hands lovingly over Natalia's body, caressing her hair, her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and then stopping, suddenly anxious…uncertain…her fingertips lightly touching Natalia's abdomen…Olivia looked at Natalia…wanting to be everything for her…wanting Natalia to know that she was everything…Natalia gazed back at Olivia…and Olivia saw the sudden blush slip into Natalia's cheeks…

"Natalia—"

Natalia then gently placed her hand over Olivia's. Natalia's eyes first looking at their hands and then darting back to Olivia's face. Natalia spoke with a quietness…

"I—borrowed a book from Blake—"

and then Natalia smiled softly at Olivia and Olivia smiled back. Olivia moved her mouth to Natalia's kissing her lightly and then Olivia spoke softly in Natalia's ear…

"Show me—"

Olivia looked at Natalia who was smiling at her…that soft sexy dimpled smile that always caused Olivia to melt inside. Then Natalia began to gently move Olivia's hand…showing her where to touch…and Olivia felt joy explode inside of her when Natalia cried out with fulfillment and then looked at Olivia…tears gleaming in her eyes…Olivia kissed Natalia again and again…tenderly kissing the tears away…and then Olivia proceeded to try and snuggle close wrapping her arms around Natalia…

But Natalia did not immediately snuggle closer to Olivia…instead she pulled away looking at Olivia…then kissing her…then gazing at Olivia again…a slow satisfied smile on her lovely mouth…Natalia reached out to Olivia, caressing Olivia's cheek with her fingertips…

"My turn…"

*******

Olivia felt the tickle again. Drowsily she swiped at the tickle with her hand willing it away. There it was again, something was tickling her nose. What was that? Olivia felt the warmth of the early morning sun and that opened her memory to the warmth of Natalia's body when she had made love to Natalia last night. It had been fantastic, better than Olivia had imagined it would ever be and Olivia felt a slow nostalgic smile tugging at her lips.

Slowly, Olivia opened her eyes and found herself staring at Natalia who lay wide awake beside her, smiling softly. Natalia held a red rose in her hand, Olivia's favorite flower. Before Olivia could speak, Natalia took the rose and playfully swatted Olivia on the nose, tickling her. Olivia's laugh was low and throaty as she moved onto her side to gaze at Natalia.

"Morning…" Olivia fingered the soft petals of the rose, "this is beautiful…"

"You're beautiful…"

Natalia practically purred the words and it made Olivia's heart stutter in her chest. Olivia smiled teasingly back at Natalia.

"Is this for me…"

Olivia reached for the rose but before she could take it, Natalia smoothly moved it out of her reach.

"Mm, hmm…"

Olivia looked at Natalia, into her lovely brown eyes that at the moment shone mischievously. Olivia loved seeing Natalia this way, relaxed and playful.

"Natalia, what…"

Natalia placed the rose against Olivia's lips to silence her. When Olivia lifted her eyes to Natalia's, the intense hunger in them took Olivia's breath away.

"My turn, remember…"

Olivia found herself holding her breath in anticipation as Natalia slid closer to her. Natalia held the rose to Olivia's nose letting Olivia breathe in its divine scent. Then Natalia began to lightly trace the contours of Olivia's face with the rose, its supple petals sent delicious shivers through Olivia's body and she closed her eyes, savoring them.

Natalia slid the rose lightly over Olivia's skin, feathering her eyes, her face, her neck and her arms with its silky petals. Natalia slid the rose across Olivia's breasts, fully caressing each nipple, sending endless shocks of heat into Olivia's abdomen and Olivia snapped her eyes open looking at Natalia, who smiled knowingly down at her.

"Natalia…"

"Shh…"

Olivia quieted and Natalia began to caress Olivia's stomach with the rose, back and forth lower and lower and then upward again and Olivia closed her eyes again letting the lovely sensations wash over her.

"Open your eyes…"

Olivia opened her eyes to look at Natalia as she slid the rose lightly across Olivia's neck and then placed it carefully on the pillow beside Olivia's head. Natalia's eyes locked with Olivia's and she caressed Olivia's cheek with her fingertips, lightly smoothing some hair away hair from Olivia's face.

"You are everything to me…"

with those soft, fervent words, Natalia lowered her mouth to Olivia's and as with the rose, began to feather kisses over every inch of Olivia's body, her tongue delicately tasting as she kissed, Olivia's mouth, her eyes, her neck, both breasts, both nipples, soft, hot little kisses which left Olivia trembling, wet with need. Natalia trailed her lips across Olivia's stomach, lower, softer, slower then lovingly and finally parting Olivia's legs and deftly savoring Olivia's warm folds.

Olivia wanted to cry out but instead a single moan of longing escaped from her lips, her body arching with Natalia's tender exploration. Then Olivia let go, her body shuddering as Natalia's tongue stroked her passionately, thoroughly, taking them both over the edge, bringing Olivia to exquisite climax and leaving her fighting for breath. Natalia moved to lie beside Olivia, sliding her arms around Olivia, holding her close.

It was in that moment that Olivia could not suppress a giggle and then she looked at Natalia who was looking at her…her exquisite face filled with bewilderment…

"What so funny…"

I was just thinking that we are going to have to do something really, really, nice for Blake…"

Natalia burst out laughing and blushing at the same time and then snuggled close to Olivia…Olivia could still feel the smile on Natalia's face…it was in that moment that Olivia knew she would do anything to keep Natalia with her, forever…


End file.
